jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
To Tame a Titan!
To Tame a Titan! - rodzaj opowiadania, którego premiera miała miejsce 1 października 2014 roku i dotyczy wydarzeń sprzed Jak wytresować smoka 2, a dokładnie problemów wywołanych przez Sparksa i Spewa. Historia opublikowana była w 6 częściach na portalu facebook.com. Opowiadanie To Tame a Titan! część 1 200px|thumb “Congratulations. You’ve just started to train your dragon,” Hiccup said to Berk’s newest residents, a young castaway and a baby Changewing. “Come on, bud,” Hiccup then whispered to Toothless. “Let’s give ‘em some time to bond.” With that, Toothless and Hiccup soared out of the cove. At home in the clouds, Toothless snorted his displeasure. “Aw, what is it?” Hiccup teased. “Did big mister Night Fury get a little hatchling drool on his paws?” Before Toothless could respond, two thunderous roars buffeted them with turbulence. Looking up, they found themselves eclipsed by a gargantuan two-headed dragon. “That’s a Hideous Zippleback!” Hiccup exclaimed. “But way bigger than any I’ve ever seen. It’s gotta be a Titan Wing!” One of the dragon’s mouths started to fill with gas. The other began clicking sparks. Toothless glanced back at Hiccup to see what he wanted to do -- and fast! To Tame a Titan! część 2 200px|thumb “Easy, bud,” Hiccup said to Toothless. “I’m thinking that Zipple Titan isn’t a huge fan of sudden moves.” Hiccup ignited his Dragon Blade and slowly waved the flaming sword in front of the two giant heads, back and forth, back and forth. “There we go,” Hiccup said soothingly. “Just taming another, particularly enormous dragon… ” The entranced Titan Wing grew calm, until one head suddenly snapped awake! It howled in protest, rousing the other half. “Get us outta here, bud!” Hiccup exclaimed. The Titan spit out more geysers of Zipple gas. Toothless dodged them, but the jets of green vapor continued on and struck two spots on Berk: Gobber’s blacksmith shop and the Great Hall, where Stoick the Vast ushered Vikings to safety! Hiccup and Toothless watched in horror as the second head set the gas trails ablaze. “Dad! Gobber!” Hiccup cried. “I don’t have enough time to save them both!” To Tame a Titan! część 3 200px|thumb As Toothless raced towards Berk, Hiccup realized, “Wait -- we CAN save them both!” He locked the tail into the self-glide position, much to Toothless’ alarm. “We’ve got this, bud. You find Gobber. I’ll help Stoick!” Hiccup leapt and released his flight suit wings! He and Toothless flew in parallel, outrunning the flame streams as they zeroed in on their targets. Hiccup yelled, “Dad, go limp! I’ll carry you to --” before bouncing harmlessly off of Stoick’s considerable bulk. Stoick picked up Hiccup and eyed the rapidly approaching fire. “Don’t suppose you have a plan B, son?” Hiccup spotted Toothless and Grump (but no Gobber) at the shop, just below the village’s new fire prevention system. “Bud! The aqueduct!” Hiccup called out. Toothless unleashed two plasma blasts, bursting the waterway over Gobber’s stall and the Great Hall. The deluge extinguished the Titan’s gas and fire trails a split-second before impact! “THAT was your plan B?” grumbled Stoick, now sopping wet. The steam made Grump roll over, revealing Gobber beneath him. “Smart idea using a Hotburple as a shield, Gobber!” Hiccup said. “Shield?! I’ve been stuck under Grump for hours! Didn’t anyone hear me calling for help?!” Gobber groused as the Titan descended upon Berk’s harbor and roared in challenge. To Tame a Titan! część 4 200px|thumb Toothless extended his wing to shield the group from the debris kicked up by the Titan’s deafening clamor. Hiccup and Stoick both said in unison, “Time for reinforcements.” “My sentiments exactly!” Astrid announced as she and Stormfly landed beside them. “And what pulled you away from your usual Axe grinding and/or hurling, m’lady?” Hiccup asked. “You mean other than the sounds of our village being destroyed by a massive dragon?” Astrid replied. “She makes a fair point,” said Gobber, wringing more water out of his moustache. “Blah, blah, blah! Less yammering, more hammering!” Snotlout yelled. He and Hookfang rocketed overhead, followed by Fishlegs and Meatlug. “That Titan Wing is particularly hideous! And, um, zipple-y,” Fishlegs squealed. “Use the fishing nets!” Stoick commanded. Hookfang and Meatlug each picked up an end of a large trawling net from the dock and dropped it on the Titan’s two heads, snaring them! “Wait, where are the twins and Barf & Belch?” Hiccup asked. “They might actually have some insights in this situation. And ONLY this situation,” he added. Astrid covered her eyes in shame, pointed with her axe, and muttered, “Over there.” Ruffnut and Tuffnut knelt on the shore, worshipping the Titan! “Oh, great ones! We beseech thee!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “Teach us in your ways of how to blow things up real good!” Tuffnut said between tears of joy. The Titan tore through the net. Its right head motioned towards the mountain peak above Berk and howled. The left head pointed towards the open sea and brayed. “They’re... arguing,” Hiccup realized. To Tame a Titan! część 5 200px|thumb The two heads snapped and hissed at each other, until the right bit the left on the neck and pinned it to the ground. “That’s right, Sparks! Show Spew who’s in charge!” yelled Tuffnut. “Sparks? Spew?” questioned Hiccup. “That’s what we’re calling our new masters,” Ruffnut said, still bowing to them. Asserting its dominance, Sparks released Spew. The two exchanged a tense look before flying to the mountain. “I’ve never seen two Zipple heads fight for control like that,” Hiccup said. “Yeah. Barf & Belch are always so united in their mindless destruction,” Astrid quipped. “Maybe their personalities become more independent when they reach the Titan Wing stage,” Fishlegs wondered. “Then we have to make those two see eye to eye,” Hiccup decided.He and Toothless took off for the peak, followed by the Dragon Riders, Stoick on Skullcrusher, and Gobber on Grump. The group navigated between bitterly cold gales and razor sharp ice formations. Reaching the frosty apex, they found the Titan hunting a herd of mountain sheep. “Looks like Sparks was in the mood for lamb, and Spew wanted fish!” Snotlout joked. Astrid and Stormfly divebombed Sparks & Spew, distracting them and sparing the sheep. Enraged, the Titan unleashed its binary fire on a towering snow bank, triggering an avalanche! “It’s headed for the village!” Gobber gasped. “We need to melt it with dragon fire!” Stoick exclaimed. “But if the fire spreads to the forest, it’ll burn up the whole island!” Astrid said. “Then we blast a crater in the ground and catch it all!” Stoick said. “No!” Fishlegs exclaimed. “The Whispering Death tunnels have put Berk on shaky ground. Any more tremors and we’ll sink into the sea!” Everyone turned to Hiccup to make the ultimate choice. To Tame a Titan! część 6 200px|thumb “We need to put our heads together,” Hiccup said as Sparks & Spew fought, bit, and snarled at each other again. “Or, better yet, their heads. We wouldn’t even be in this mess if they could just agree on something!” Tuffnut curtseyed and, with a bizarre accent, said, “Hiccup, my fellow good fellow. Allow my fellow sibling and I to demonstrate how we resolve our differences. Barf, Belch, if you fellows would be so kind?” Barf & Belch picked up an unsuspecting Snotlout, tossed him in the air, and watched him land helmet first with a thud. “Aw, heads again! No fair!” Ruffnut groused. “Best two out of three?” Hiccup whispered to Astrid, who flew away on Stormfly, and then said, “Dad, Gobber, Fishlegs -- you’re fighting that avalanche with fire!” Stoick and the others took off on their dragons and cut off the snowslide with a barrage of lava slugs. The heat melted the ice, and Toothless blasted holes into the island’s strata, funneling the water into the Whispering Death tunnels and away from the village. “Hiccup!” Astrid called out as Stormfly returned with one of the Titan’s large, shedded scales in her talons. “You were right -- they lost a few on the way up!” With his Dragon Blade, Hiccup etched long, wavy lines on one side of the scale and a flame icon on the other. “Hey, guys! Trouble deciding?” Hiccup motioned for Barf & Belch to flip the scale in the air like a coin. The Titan Wing Zipple Back stopped arguing long enough to see it land wavy side up. Sparks & Spew then took the scale in their mouths and flipped it themselves. This time, it fell flame side up. “Best two out of three?” Hiccup asked. The Titan flipped the scale once more. It came up waves. “Wavy gas lines again -- Spew wins!” Hiccup shouted. Satisfied, Spew pointed his long neck at the ocean again and, this time, Sparks acquiesced. Together, they took the deciding scale in their claws and flew away from Berk. Astrid put her arm around Hiccup and asked, “How’d you know that'd work?” Hiccup smiled as Toothless nuzzled his hand and said, “I didn’t. But that’s the thing about choices. Sometimes, you just never know how they’ll turn out.” Kategoria:Uniwersum